


Myth Bus-ted

by unquietspirit



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, MythBusters on a Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari and Tory had to take a cross-country bus trip during the "Beat the Polygraph" myth. How did that go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth Bus-ted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aj (aj2245)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/gifts).



Kari watched the last production vehicle driving off, Grant waving merrily from the rear window. Cheeky little bastard, she thought. The line of passengers moved forward slowly, and she moved with it, hauling her suitcase and carry-on. She gave one of the bus tires a disconsolate kick as they passed. “Man, this sucks!” she said, not for the first time. “More than that, it sucks balls.”

“Aw, come on, just try to think of it as an adventure,” Tory said. He was standing behind her with his own luggage and a look of grim determination that contradicted his words.

She scoffed. “Please! I seem to remember you wanting to stop the entire test when you found out you might have to ride a bus all the way across the frigging country!”

“Yeah, but we gotta do it, so might as well make the most of it,” he said.

“I thought for sure they were going to say it was a joke and give us our plane tickets once the cameras stopped filming.”

“Would you really want to do that, though?” he asked. “I don’t think it would be right, or fair to the fans. They trust us to show what’s actually happening.”

Kari sighed. Yeah, that was true, she had to admit. It would go against her integrity as a MythBuster to lie about how they got home. So as much as she was dreading it, she didn’t for one second consider just using her own money to book a flight back to California. Well, maybe for half a second. Three quarters of a second, at most.

“Tickets, please!” said the driver as they finally reached him. “Drop your suitcases and large bags off here, to be loaded into the luggage compartment.”

Reluctantly, Kari added her suitcase to the pile and left it behind as she climbed up the bus steps, Tory following closely behind her.

“Where do you want to sit?” he asked.

She looked down the aisle between the rows of seats. The three-seat row in the very back was already taken, as were most of the window seats. The only row with two free seats together was by the bathroom. Kari debated, briefly, the pros and cons of sitting there verses next to a stranger, and ultimately decided she’d rather have Tory beside her and suffer through whatever smells might escape from the tiny cubicle.

“Here,” she said, moving toward the free row. At least there’s a decent amount of legroom, she thought as they settled down.

  
  
  


Four hours later, it had become very apparent that there was not, in fact, a decent amount of legroom. And if it was this bad for her, it must be worse for Tory. Surprisingly, he hadn’t complained once, but he still jumped up in excitement when the bus pulled into a gas station/convenience store parking lot and the driver announced a fifteen minute rest stop.

She followed him down onto the pavement, where they held a brief powwow and decided their time was best spent split up. Tory would be in charge of getting some food, while she ran to the bathroom and then tried to find something they could use for entertainment beyond the meager supplies they’d packed with a shorter trip in mind.

When they reconvened, he had sodas and bags of chips, while she offered an atlas of the US and Canada, along with a deck of cards that for some strange reason were decorated with an NYPD logo.

“Cards are good,” Tory said. “I’m not sure what you want us to do with the atlas, though.”

“Hey, it was this or Cosmopolitan,” she told him.

He shrugged. “Fair enough.”

  
  
  


Playing War got old after five rounds. Tory tried to invent a game using the atlas and the cards together, in which the hand you were dealt determined how you could make your way home from a location picked at random, but the rules were complicated and it reminded them both of their current predicament too much, so eventually they abandoned it and turned to a good, old-fashioned Would You Rather.

“Would you rather use sandpaper for toilet paper, or use vinegar for eyedrops?” Tory asked.

Kari made a face. “Um… I’m going with sandpaper for toilet paper, because I feel like that wouldn’t be as lasting of a pain. Like, it would hurt while you were doing it, but not for too much after, while if you get something in your eye like that, it hurts for the rest of the day.”

“Yeah, true,” he said. “I’d do the same. Okay, your turn.”

“Hmmmm. OH! Would you rather have no knees or no elbows?”

He snorted with laughter. “How did you even come up with that?”

“Answer the question, Bellaci,” Kari said, poking his side.

“Let me think about it!”

After a few seconds of silent contemplation, he stood and took a few awkward steps up the aisle while trying not to bend his knees, and then sat back down and attempted to eat a handful of chips without bending his elbows. Kari was doubled over in her seat, absolutely breathless with giggling, by the time he finally declared, “No knees. Definitely.”

  
  
  


They pulled into the San Francisco bus stop in the early hours of the morning, much, much later. Kari was woken up by a streetlight shining in her face, and opened her eyes to find Tory using her shoulder for a pillow.

“Tory?” she whispered

“Mhmphf.”

“Tory, wake up,” she said, shaking him gently. “We’re finally here. Tory!”

He squinted at her in confusion for several seconds, and then slowly straightened in his seat. “Oh, ugh,” he said, rubbing his neck. “We should get comped massages for this.”

She was distracted, though, by something out the window. “Hey, is that Grant?”

“What?” he asked, and then leaned over her and looked where she was pointing. “Yep, I think it is. What is he holding?”

“Let’s go find out!”

They gathered their belongings in a rush and tumbled out of the bus one after the other. Grant was standing a short distance away, next to his car.

“Hey, guys,” he said. “I brought you both breakfast wraps. Um… you’re not mad at me, right?”

“Does my breakfast wrap have bacon in it?” Tory asked.

“Duh, of course.”

“Then all is forgiven,” he said, taking the offered paper bag.


End file.
